


Just give the man a piece of cake

by Lexilou989



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery, College Student Tsukishima Kei, Doggy Style, Edging, F/M, one single spank, reader is 28, stawberry shortcake, tsukishima is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilou989/pseuds/Lexilou989
Summary: You are the young owner of a small local bakery and you cant help but tease the asshole customer that walks through your door.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Just give the man a piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every Haikyu and my first ever X Reader fic (I've only ever read one other one) so i hope this is ok! Tsukki is my baby! love him with me

The bell on the top of the door tinkles softly letting you know that someone has stepped into the shop. You wipe your hands on your apron, the flour dusting it in opaque white. 

“Yeah, hello...” you hear an irritated voice call out. This guy obviously has no patience if he can’t wait for you to even get out of the back before getting his panties in a wad. 

“Be right there,” you call back sweetly, the fake customer service voice grating on your own nerves as you make your way out of the kitchen. You turn the corner and greet the man on the other side of the glass. “Welcome to Phenomenal Noms, What can I do for you today?” You offer him a slight smile but your eyes already say ‘fuck you’. 

The man before you appears to be college age with a 5 o’clock shadow gracing his jawline. Well if you could call it even call the light blonde hair a shadow, maybe more like peach fuzz. The man is dressed in some sports uniform bearing the local college mascot. His black jacket is unzipped showing the colored jersey underneath that sports the number 11, and a pair of black wireless headphones sit casually around his neck. He doesn’t look up from his phone as he calls out his order. “Yeah I’ll take 16 cupcakes, half chocolate and half vanilla…” He pauses. “And a slice of strawberry shortcake.”

You know you shouldn’t feel the joy that rises turning your fake smile genuine when you hear his order. It should be your goal to fill every customer’s order completely, but there is just something about the universe sticking it to someone so obviously on their high horse that brings you satisfaction. “I'm sorry, sir, we sold our last slice of strawberry shortcake about 20 minutes ago. Can I offer you a slice of cherry cheesecake instead?” You know good and well that the substitution you offer is nowhere close to what he asked for, but hey, at least there is fruit on it. 

You barely see his caramel colored eyes widen slightly before he replies. “Tch… Some bakery...” He rolls his eyes. “Whatever, just the cupcakes.” You box up his order and send him on his way. The honeyed sarcasm dripping from your tone. “Have a nice evening,” you call to him as he slips his headphones back on and heads out the door. 

You make your way back to the kitchen and instead of finishing the project you were working on before the encounter with the blonde jackass. You walk over to the fridge and pull out that last slice of strawberry shortcake you bought for yourself about 25 minutes ago. The first bite tastes like victory. 

~

You start to notice a pattern with this customer. He comes in only on Saturdays around 4:30, about 30 minutes before the bakery storefront closes for the evening so you can make wedding cake deliveries around town, for all the ceremonies starting at 7. Wedding season is a constant business and it brings in most of the revenue for your small bakery, but the brick and mortar means just as much to you. 

Sometimes the asshole comes in with his teammates, they call him Tsukki and from what you can gather they get cupcakes after their games as either a celebration of victory or a comfort for their loss. In all honesty, you are starting to think these rambunctious kids just like finding an excuse to eat cupcakes. And that makes you chuckle. 

You also notice however that when he comes in for the 16 cupcakes with his team members, he doesn’t ask for the strawberry shortcake. You tuck away that interesting fact because it might be useful later.

You’ve made it a habit to buy the last piece of strawberry shortcake every Saturday just out of spite, but on those days when he doesn’t ask for it, your piece usually ends up in the trash. There is no victory if the other person surrenders willingly before the battle begins. 

~

This routine has been going on for maybe two and a half months or so, and by now you can tell that he isn't as much of an asshole as he seemed at your first meeting. You have long since dropped the fake customer service voice and chat casually with him every now and again. You know that his first name is Kei, but you still call him Tsukki. He is on the volleyball team at the college whose campus is maybe a 10 minute walk from your door, where he is also a senior in the science program. And he is younger than you. You like to tease him for being a baby even if the age difference is only 5 years. 

Today when the bell tinkles at 4:30 you are already in the front of the store. “Hey there, Tsukki, what can I get for you today?” You already know the answer but you always ask anyway. 

“Hey you,” he replies, but he looks a little upset. “Just the usual. And a slice of strawberry shortcake if you’ve got any” 

You already bought that piece for yourself, but this had been going back and forth for a while now and it seems like he could use a pick me up today. “Well, you are in luck today. We actually have one piece left, let me go wrap it up for you.” You lie to him. But oh man, the genuine smile that lights up his face is worth it. You wrap up his order and he takes it gently like you’ve just handed him the most delicate thing in the world. He is beaming at you like it’s a precious gift and you can’t help but giggle. 

“You know we are about to close up and make our wedding deliveries for the evening. Why don’t you come back around 7 and we can hang out for a bit?” Saying that should make you nervous, but he looks so much like a puppy right now that you are pretty sure he would do anything you asked in this moment.

“Oh, uh sure.” he nods, tilting his head to the side as if contemplating what reason you could have for asking him to hang out. This action made him look even more like a puppy and you are giggling again. 

“Get out of here then…” You shoo him off. “I’m sure the rest of the team is eagerly awaiting my beautiful creations and I have things to do. Tell everyone I said hello.” You watch him walk away more pep in his step than usual and roll your eyes with the soft shake of your head. 

~

Tsukki bounds up to the door right at 7 as you step out and lock up behind yourself. Suddenly you are glad you took time to freshen up and change in the employee bathroom. Both of you are in casual clothes you note happily. You are sporting a pair of balck leggings and a pink off the shoulder shirt, he has on a white v neck and, ‘oh dear god’ you think, a pair of grey sweatpants that hang loosely on his hips. All of the dorky happiness from earlier is gone and replaced by that smug look he wore with his teammates. Two can play at that game. 

You guys chat and make your way to a food truck up the street chatting about this and that. The snarky comments are being thrown back and forth easily. You enjoy a light dinner as you walk around, really glad this is a good part of town. 

The air was on the warmer side, but the constant breeze did chill you a little. You are pretty sure that anybody who happened to look over could see your nipples were hardened from the cold. You haven’t caught Tsukki looking yet, but that was also hard to do when walking right next to someone, especially if they were shorter than you. 

“It's getting kinda chilly, would you wanna take this back to my place?” You offer. “It's just right around the corner.” You gesture up the road. “I just moved so I could be closer to work. As long as you don’t judge the stacks of unpacked boxes, you are welcome to come on up.” 

“Mmm… I don't think I can make any promises on that, pipsqueak,” he chuckles at your offended expression. 

“Rude, now you aren’t welcome at all!” and you take off running knowing he will follow you. 

He obviously gives chase but he catches up to you quickly with his long legs and athletic body carrying him faster than you can go. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you to a stop. You let out a loud squeal followed by a fit of giggles as he backs you up against the wall to your condo building. An arm on either side of your head locking you into place while you try to catch your breath. 

He leans in and whispers in your left ear, “I’ve got you trapped, now what are you going to do?” 

You already have your escape planned and you quickly duck under his other arm. You make it inside your building. Before he recovers, you hit the button for the elevator. Luckily it’s already on the ground floor and you step in as he enters the lobby. “See you on the fifth floor.” You stick your tongue out and you point over to the stairwell. The doors close in his face. His eyes hold an evil glint, he’s obviously accepted your challenge. 

In the elevator you are able to catch your breath and fix your messy bun. You can’t help the smile on your face. The elevator doors slide open and Tsukki is already stepping into the hall from the stairwell, only slightly out of breath, the perfect in shape asshole. You run over to your door and try to unlock it as he stalks up behind you. He presses into you from behind, one hand on your waist, the other on yours to help turn the key. You can feel his erection against your ass  
and a chill of excitement goes up your spine. 

You push the door open and rush in creating some space between the two of you as you yank off your shoes. He closes the door with his foot and kicks his off too, not taking his eyes off you. You cast a glance over your shoulder eyebrow raised and saunter off toward the bedroom, he follows quickly behind you. 

There really are stacks of boxes everywhere but the only thing that matters right now is the two of you. He grabs your waist from behind again this time pulling your hips back into him as he leans down and kisses your neck. You tilt your head to the side giving him easier access stifling the small moan that threatens to slip out at the contact. 

One of his hands moves from your hips to the waistband at the front of your pants. He pauses for a moment giving you the chance to stop him if you want to, but you definitely don’t want it to stop there. He slips his hand down the front of your pants and he is growling against your neck when he realizes you aren’t wearing any underwear. You just smirk, your left hand going up to tangle in his short hair and your right following his down your pants. 

You press his fingers firmly against where you want him and this man, younger than you as he may be, certainly knows how to use his lanky fingers to get you wet and ready for him. 

You moan, the pressure on your clit feels so wonderful but it is also too much at the same time. You are about to cum from riding his fingers when he pulls away with a small kiss on your neck. 

“Dick.” you call him. He knows how close you were if that smirk on his face is anything to go by. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” he teases back, already pulling your top off over your head followed quickly by removing your pants. He pushes you gently forward towards the bed and you know what he wants. 

You get on your knees on the bed and press your chest down into the mattress, arching your back and offering yourself up to him. You feel his hands squeeze your ass in a reverent manner and now you know he is a butt guy.

He leans his face in and eats you out eagerly from behind, you can’t help but giggle as Cardi B lyrics roll through your mind “swipe his nose like a credit card”. But the giggle fades into more moans as he once again works you in just the right way. The orgasm that he denied you building again quickly. Your moans must give away how close you are again because he stops and pulls away. His hand stroking his cock slowly as you pout and your body calms back down. “Tsukki..” you whine and he has the nerve to chuckle at you. 

You are just about ready to say fuck it and finish yourself off when he lines himself up behind you and pushes inside slowly at first but with much more enthusiasm when you offer little resistance. 

“Fuck, pipsqueak,” he goads again with that stupid nickname. He starts off with agonizingly slow thrusts. They feel amazing and your toes are curling on each one. This position lets him hit that perfect spot on every thrust, but you want more. “Dammit I don’t have the fucking patience for this,” he grinds out through clenched teeth and he picks up his pace, bringing you closer to the edge with each thrust. 

He doesn’t stop this time. Your orgasm wracks your body causing you to clamp down on his cock, but he still doesn’t stop. You don’t even have time to relax as he fucks you through it another one building close behind. 

“Fuck you’re so tight when you cum on my cock!” he exclaims. “Can I slap your ass baby?” he has dropped the nickname for now.

“YEEEESSS!” you moan out. He grabs it again, rougher this time and you fuck back into him wanting to come again. “Oh god I’m gonna cum again!” And your fists curl in the sheets. When he feels you squeeze his cock this time he slaps your ass. Hard. And this time instead of a dry orgasm you squirt around his cock. ‘Well that’s new’ your mind vaguely registers as he fucks into you one more time before he cums too, pulling out and shooting his load on your ass. 

For a minute neither of you move as you both catch your breath and come down from the post orgasm high. 

“Towel in that box” you gesture to the open box in the corner of the room. He walks over and grabs one before cleaning you up. 

He lays down on his back and you cuddle into his armpit, one hand on his chest where you rest your chin to look up at him, your eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“Must have been a damn good strawberry shortcake…”


End file.
